The present invention relates to a device for transporting freight, in particular freight containers in freight compartments of aircraft, in particular power drive unit (PDU) having a drive cylinder which is mounted in a frame.
Conventional devices for transporting freight are conventionally referred to as power drive units (PDU) and serve for actively and/or passively transporting freight containers in freight compartments of aircraft.
Such devices are not only subjected to intense demands during flight, since they must absorb very high loads, but rather must also operate reliably.
In particular, the drive roller of such device, in the case of an actively driven design, is subjected to a very high degree of wear, since said drive roller is provided on its outer surface and lateral surface with a coating, rubber lining or the like in order to transport the freight, in particular the freight containers, in a frictionally engaging manner.
Conventional PDUs have drive rollers, the drives of which must be dismounted in order to be able to remove the drive roller itself, which is undesirable.
Furthermore, no installation space is available for the drive unit, since the lateral bearing arrangements prevent simple disassembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device of the type specified in the introduction which eliminates the stated disadvantages and in which the drive roller can be exchanged very quickly in a simple and cost-effective manner. Furthermore, the design should be cost-effective to produce. Furthermore, an integration of the drive into the drive roller should be possible while simultaneously enabling a fast change or exchange of the drive roller.